The investigation will evaluate the feasibility of performing a total colectomy and mucosal proctectomy, retaining the rectal muscle and anal sphincter mechanism, followed by endorectal ileal pull-through with ileoanal anastomosis and construction of an intra-abdominal (pelvic) ileal reservoir for fecal storage. The operation will be performed on adult mongrel dogs who will receive total parenteral nutrition via a central venous hyperalimentation catheter during the two weeks following operation. A separate group of dogs will undergo rectal mucosal stripping and ileal pull-through without construction of a reservoir. Different sized reservoirs will be constructed to determine the optimal size for fecal storage and water absorption. A transcutaneous catheter will be placed into the reservoir for decompression, to permit evaluation of bacterial flora, to evaluate electrolyte, water, and various protein, fat, and carbohydrate uptake, as well as to permit a route for evaluation of storage capacity and ability of the animal to retain liquid or air contents. Manometric studies of anal sphincter function will be performed at varying intervals post-operatively. The investigation will also evaluate the feasibility of chemical (sodium hydroxide, formalin, silver nitrate) or curettage (mechanical, electrocautery) techniques for removing the rectal mucosa. This aspect of the study may have application for patients with sufficiently severe rectal inflammation that would preclude endorectal ileal pull-through otherwise.